


Maybe just a second time.

by ThunderClanLeader



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, I love this couple, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan is Whipped, M/M, Mark Lee (NCT) is Whipped, Mark Lee (NCT)-centric, bith i love them, markhyuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 03:32:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16233350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThunderClanLeader/pseuds/ThunderClanLeader
Summary: Mark decides to finally act on his feelings after concluding that he can't wait to spend years performing with Haechan by his side.





	Maybe just a second time.

That was it. 

Mark's head has been spinning around with thoughts of Donghyuck, *his best friend,* for too many months to even count them. 

It started off with just thinking how cute he looked while he was concentratedly making those bracelets he had insisted on doing for the zcennies, his nose would scrunch from time to time and his hands looked stupidly elegant while maneuvering beads and stuff. 

It was just a thought, everyone thinks Haechan is cute, but suddenly Mark would start to notice that in every little action. But he didn't give much importance to that. 

They were recording when Mark felt a warm sensation running wild inside him as he heard Haechan's voice, so soft,so unique and beautiful. He was staring with his mouth agape, and maybe the production team noticed, because his hyung just chuckled and his noona murmured "Young love" loudly enough to make Mark choke and blush furiously. 

Later he would have to tell Haechan that no, he wasn't sick, he was just stupid.

It became worst when he found himself staring at Donghyuck with more intensity that he ever did. And honestly he would never admit that.

Maybe it was the way his gaze looked so intense and fierce when he performed, or how their stylist would dress him in those pants that hugged his legs so nicely or that shorts that showed his tan skin, and that whenever he placed his hand on his thighs unconsciously, he would feel the hot skin against the palm of his hands. Mark couldn't help but think that Haechan probably isn't aware of how breathakingly beautiful he is. He moves so smoothly Mark sometimes finds himself not being able to tear his gaze away from him. 

When he started feeling butterflies in his stomach whenever Hyuck hugged him,or did whatever touchy thing, he had a mental breakdown.

That mental break down lasted at least one month, until he shoved Haechan away too hard and suddenly he was having a terrible talk with Taeyong, Johnny, Jaehyun, Jaemin and Jeno.

So he concluded he had a not so surprising big fat crush on Hyuck. Oh and that everyone suspected that exact same thing since Cherry Bomb era.

So things moved forward with Mark hiding his feelings every time Haechan just breathed in his direction.

With all the emotions that the dream members carried with the comeback and Mark departing from the sub unit, their concert vanished a lot of worries of their shoulders. They were too occupied rehearsing and having fun to even notice how fast time went by. 

And suddenly Mark found himself spending a lot of time with Hyuck, on their own, rehearsing to perform Billionare for the second time. 

A lot of things ran through Mark's mind when the idea of performing as a duo again was presented to them.

Haechan was jumping excitedly around him, leaning too much into his personal space as they ran through the song over and over. 

And Mark would let himself enjoy Donghyuck's company, accepting whatever kind of affection that was directed at him and giving the younger just the same, because no one would watch how his actions meant more.

Somewhere along the way Donghyuck gave him a bracelet too, and honestly he felt stupidly flustered because it was specially made for him.

When the first Dream Concert finally came along, Mark realized his days in Dream were almost reaching the end line. He thought he was doing a good job hiding the sadness in his heart, but obviously he wasn't. Or maybe it was just Haechan that could read him easily.

Their last rehearsal for Billionaire was pretty good, they both knew the song lirycs by heart, there was just a little change in Mark's rap, but that was a little surprise that Haechan didn't need to know. The thing is, realization dawned on them, and Haechan spent the entire time hugging Mark, as the older struggled to keep himself calm.

-I'm going to miss being with you in dream.

Mark gasped audibly, and he tried really hard to avoid the younger from seeing the blush in his cheeks. 

-I'm going to miss being in dream too... but at least we are still together in 127.

Donghyuck smiled at that, Mark rarely expressed himself like that, and last time he saw him being that shy, he was reading a cheesy birthday letter and the older never looked at him while he read aloud.

Mark walked to his backpack and looked through his things, Donghyuck followed his movements with curiosity until he was standing in front of him again.

-I didn't make these myself, but I thought you would like it.-Mark said, as he reached a hand to the younger and let a red bracelet show.

Haechan stared, and smiled brightly When he saw the same bracelet on Mark's wrist.

-I love it, thank you.- Donghyuck took the bracelet and Mark couldn't be happier when he saw the younger's tan skin get a hint of red.

As soon as they stepped on the stage and saw each other things went smoothly. It felt like the first time they sang together, but they clicked so well that it looked like they had done that for a long time, it looked natural.

To Mark, Haechan looked extra cute in those baggy clothes and the cute fluffy hair. The more he looked at him, the more he realized how much he had grown, how oblivious he had been to his feelings all this years. They were always side by side, Mark always let the younger get away with his jokes, never rejected his persistent skinship or pushed him off his bed. He took care of him as a little brother so much that he didn't pay attention to the warmth that spread in his chest with Donghyuck's presence alone. 

Haechan's angel like voice filled his mind, and Mark noticed how much the other's voice evolved trough all the years they've know each other. 

Soothing, sweet, and mesmerizing, just like him.

There were a lot of things that weren't part of the actual performance, like how Mark pulled the younger closer, his heart skipping a beat when he saw the utter surprise in his face and then a bright smile.

There were many stolen glances, some planned, most of them spontaneous,but always significant and full of something that neither of them could pinpoint exactly what they meant.

Mark saw the younger smile through the rap, and when he stood next to him as he sang the last verse he caught a glimpse of his sparkling eyes, and he didn't notice how close he was to the other, he knows that probably everyone could see the way he was looking at Hyuck, but when he put an arm on his shoulder and the younger turned at him with a pretty smile and those shining eyes he couldn't care less.

He needed to get everything out of his chest,he felt like he was about to explode.

The lights turned off and when the younger started walking he followed suit. 

Mark barely registered two or three people in that backstage area, so he didn't think twice.

-Donghyuck!

Said boy turned around, and he couldn't even pronounce "what" when he already had Mark lips on top of his. 

Mark felt the other's faint hesitation, he didn't move an inch, it was just lips on lips, no movement, not anything, just a small peck that lasted no more than five or six seconds when he pulled apart, afraid of Haechan's reaction.

Donghyuck just flinched, too shocked to try and say something, so as soon as Mark backed off, he pulled him by his wrist and kissed him full on the lips, this time taking the lead for a little bit so he could let him know that yes, he wanted that kiss like crazy.

Mark relaxed when Donghyuck swiftly pulled him in for a real kiss, he linked their hands, getting closer to the other, feeling the indescribable warmth of his body, trying but failing to control his rapid heartbeat. 

Donghyuck smiled through the kiss, Mark moved carefully, so slowly but surely that he hoped his inexperience wouldn't ruin the kiss. 

Mark breathed through his nose, and his hands found Donghyuck's waist, he janked the other forward, and chuckled at the little sound of surprise that he made. Haechan let his arms linger on Mark shoulders, carefully playing with the black hair he could reach, and his breath hitched when Mark tilted his head a little and their lips fitted like a puzzle.

Haechan lips are so soft, his bottom lip slightly fuller, and he had a hint of a sweet flavor, maybe something that he ate, maybe it was just how his lips tasted.

—Mark! Haechan! The stylist noonas are waiti-Oh my fucking god! 

Both boys broke the kiss, mildly panicked, and they saw Jaemin standing with his mouth agape.

—Jaem— Mark started, but was soon interrupted 

—Guys, it's finally happening! GUYS!

Haechan murmured a low "fuck" and hid his face in Mark's shoulder, face and ears burning hot from the blush.

Mark giggled, hugging the younger, pulling his body flush to him. 

—Sorry I didn't plan this very well.

—Obiously you didn't.— Haechan complained,but without any real harm in his voice. 

The others arrived and looked confused at the hugging boys and at Jaemin who was smiling and squealing like an idiot.

-What happened here?- Jeno asked, almost whispering so the lovebirds wouldn't hear.

-They kissed.- The others looked at the pink haired boy with awe. -They were kissing!

—Finally Hyung, I thought I was going to have to tell Haechan myself.— Jeno laughed, and Mark frowned.

-Ok but I can't believe this if I don't see it.

Haechan snapped his head at Renjun, of course he was going to say something like that.

-Well then you will die without knowi-

Haechan couldn't finish his sentence as Mark gently cupped his face and pecked his lips just for a couple seconds before he let go. Mark hugged the younger, embarrassed, and they could hear the others hollering and screaming in the back.

—Ok this is cute and everything but we have to get changed.— Jeno rushed them to the back, struggling with Chenle and Jisung, looking back at the couple and winking at Haechan, who just complained.

When there was just the two of them again Mark slowly pulled away to look at Haechan. 

—Hyuck,I love you.— Donghyuck looked straight at his eyes, cheeks red and eyes sparkling.—And I really like you, and I want to be with you, only if you want to...

Haechan blushed furiously, lips curving up in a beautiful smile, hands fiddling nervously behind Mark's head.

-I like you too, I mean it was pretty obvious...- He mumbled the last part, slightly annoyed at the fact that he had been hiding his feelings for so long.

Mark just leaned in, pecking his lips once again, as a way of saying sorry, and Donghyuck isn't strong enough to say no to that, so he pulls him in, not letting him break the kiss, far too pleased with all the sensations that were running wild in his body.

\- We have to get going. 

Mark pulled away first, and holding the younger's hand he pulled him all the way to the others. 

Donghyuck stopped him before he could open the door, and leaving a short and lingering kiss on his lips he murmured a low "I love you" before rushing inside the room.

Mark was left there, with clear surprise in his face, his heart sounding like a festival in his chest, and the warmest feeling he has ever experimented.

Maybe it took him some time to realize his feelings, and to do something about them, but as he enters the room and sees Donghyuck playing with the others, giving him a shy smile, he knows that is better late than never.


End file.
